


The Real Winner

by VergerBloom



Category: Carry On - Fandom
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Making Out, Pre-Wayward Son, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, makeout scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 00:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20826503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VergerBloom/pseuds/VergerBloom
Summary: Simon wants to watch the Great British Bake Off finale, but Baz has other ideas.





	The Real Winner

“Remind me again why we’re watching this _awfu_l television show, Simon.”

It was one am, and Baz should have been in bed two hours ago; he had a nine o’clock lecture on industrial economics that he still hadn’t studied for. Instead, he was propped up on the sofa watching something terrible called ‘The Great British Bake Off’, which to him appeared to be a glorified version of the cooking competitions they’d held at Watford, only with less magic, and watching Simon make them tea, humming to himself. Still, it wasn’t all bad, he supposed, when Simon flashed him one of _those_ smiles - all teeth and dimples and gold hair.

“Because,” he said, setting their tea down on the coffee table to cool. “I didn’t get to watch the final,” he planted a kiss on Baz’s forehead, “And if Rahul doesn’t win I will lose the little faith I have left in humanity.”

Baz rolled his eyes, but smiled into Simon’s hair when he practically sat down in his lap, leaning against him contentedly. “I’m not a pillow, Snow.” Still smiling.

“Shhh,” he replied, leaning a little toward the television. “Noel and Sandi are introducing the Signature.” Baz just about made it through the Technical challenge, and even the Showstopper, but by that time he’d finished his tea and was becoming more and more aware of the warm boy curled up in his lap. Carefully, he twined his fingers in Simon’s curls, pressing a kiss to his neck. Simon sighed, leaning towards the television.

“Baz, as distracting as you are, they’re about to announce the winner.”

“I’m bored.”

“Read a book, then.”

Baz groaned, flopping back onto the throw pillows. He idly paged through the book on their sofa, something Penny had left last time she came over; 'A Guide to Improving Productivity: The Secret To University Success.' _Of course_, Baz thought, rolling his eyes - but he couldn't help but think of her with warmth. 

He turned his attention back to Simon, who was staring intently at the screen, watching the winners' ceremony. Baz grinned, suddenly knowing exactly what would get Simon's attention. With careful precision, he began to kiss the moles on Simon's neck, trailing down to the nape of his neck, then thumbing the fabric of his pyjama t-shirt, kissing the exposed tawny skin. 

Simon sighed, almost exasperated, but turned his body to face Baz, climbing into his lap so that he straddled Baz's legs. Baz planted kisses all the way from the nape of his neck to his jaw and finally his mouth, grinning against it. Simon sighed, raking his hands through Baz's tousled black hair. Baz had just began to snake his fingers up Simon's shirt, palms pressed against the warm small of his back, when Simon's head snapped back towards the TV. Baz sighed, his hands slipping down to rest on Simon's hips. 

"Wait, they just announced the winner!" Simon turned his whole body away from Baz, both frantically trying to take in the events on the screen and slightly pissed off that Baz had so easily distracted him. "Oh it was Rahul, _thank_ Merlin!"

He turned back towards Baz, scowling, but his eyes glinted with mirth. "You are a terrible boyfriend."

Baz grinned, drawing Simon closer so that their noses touched. He looked almost feline, devilish. "Yes, I'm terrible," he replied, kissing Simon's jaw. "And that is _just_ why you like me." 

Simon threaded his hands into Baz's hair, pushing him down onto the pillows, and kissed him hard on the mouth, as Baz skimmed his exposed back with his fingers. Baz was just making his way down to Simon's shorts when he pulled back, much to Baz's disappointment. "Wait, haven't you got a lecture first thing tomorrow?"

Baz rolled his eyes, taking Simon by the back of the neck. "That, at this very moment, is the least of my concern," he said roughly, pulling Simon back down to his mouth. 

Baz missed his morning lecture.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the dumbest thing I have ever written (probably because I wrote it at four am) but Wayward Son destroyed me and I need my boys to be happy. Also because Simon definitely watches the Great British Bake Off.


End file.
